


my fever's rising you ran into luck

by Paradisi (Apricot)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Paradisi
Summary: During a long, boring Council meeting, Clarke and Bellamy make things...interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the future, established Bellarke relationship. Shameless smut.

There were certain evils about the return of civilization, and one of them was morning Council meetings.

Clarke knew it was a necessary evil, even if she detested them. Accepting a Council position had been inevitable, and they’d needed the normalcy and the routine after years of not knowing if they’d be dead the next day. But Clarke swore that Kane set the meetings this early and often just to punish her sometimes.  
  
The topic of conversation was the wall expansion, and that meant that Bellamy had to be here too, so at least the misery was shared. Still, there were a thousand better things she could be doing. Including lingering in bed with her boyfriend, rather than sitting next to him at the small Council table. They’d pulled an extra chair for Bellamy and so they were jammed a bit close to each other on one side, while the other Council members sat opposite and Kane went over the wall plans and guard deployment.  
  
Bellamy didn’t look like he wanted to be here either. He was already dressed in his uniform sans jacket, since the early summer morning was just as relentless. The cooling system of the Arc had been designed to regulate temperature, but it was forever breaking down. Monty had rigged up a precious fan in the council room, so at least there was airflow. Bell had shed the jacket within minutes of sitting down, and it was lying on top of the table in front of him now. 

She needed to be interested in the wall plans. Kane was going over them and the new alterations, but it was a chore in itself to look attentive rather than tired and frustrated.   
  
Bellamy's attention wandering too. She could tell by the way his fingertips lightly drummed on the tabletop. _Well, it was his own fault._ She’d tried to get him to skip the meeting with her, had nearly managed to get his pants off again before Kane’s voice had echoed through the loudspeakers reminding them of their summoning. He’d been off like a shot to the Council chamber and she’d had nothing to do except trail behind.  
  
She suppressed a yawn and tried to roll her shoulders to loosen them, and when she looked up Bell was watching her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Well, watching her breasts, if one wanted to be specific. She raised an eyebrow and watched his eyes flick upward before she smirked at him.

He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and tried to concentrate instead on what Kane was saying about rationing being suspended for wall workers.   
  
And then she felt his ankle press against hers.  
  
Well, technically, his heavy boot against hers.

It wasn't a mistake. She saw him shift, just a little, so his leg pressed more heavily against hers. It felt good, though, so she allowed it, finding his presence beside her and the rise and fall of his breath a lot more interesting than anything about grain storage.

She shot him a questioning look, still, but for all that he was  _purposefully_ brushing against her, he was outwardly ignoring her gaze. She tried to turn her focus back toward the meeting and instead felt the toe of his boot slide against her ankle's, a gentle touch that would've been teasing if they hadn't been wearing the heavy canvas and leather.  
  
_He couldn’t really want to start this here, could he?_  
  
His face was serene, watching Kane, but Clarke thought she saw the faintest of smiles tugging on his lips. No, drawing away was not an option. It felt like she would be losing, even if this wasn't a contest.  
  
His ankle traced a little higher, up the back of her calf, and even though she could just barely feel the pressure through her pant leg, it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
It was hardly an erogenous zone, she told herself sternly. Nobody had noticed the slow shift of his knee beneath the table except Clarke, everyone’s eyes forward, on the Chancellor.  
  
"And the west border walls?" Kane asked, glancing at them. “We need more men on that. How many can the guard spare?”  
  
Border walls? When had they left the topic of granary storage and rations? She blinked, but Bellamy answered, his voice smooth and-- was that a hint of boredom? _Asshole._  
  
"We can get by at 75%," he said. “I can give you Evans and Rogers in addition to the others you already assigned.” She felt rather than watched him shift, his knees parting a little more so he could press his knee bumped hers.  
_  
He wanted to start this? Fine._

"I think we can get by at 60%, even," Clarke said, using the conversation as an excuse to shift a little more toward him so she could meet his gaze. His knee pressed against hers made it easy to slide her hand from her thigh to his, hidden by the table. Bellamy's irritated rebuttal faltered.  
  
"Who else?" Kane said.  
  
She could see Bell's jaw twitch, but she slid her hand slowly to the inside of his thigh, soft, before digging her nails in through the heavy fabric of his uniform.  
  
"I guess," Bellamy ground out.   
  
“Miller said he’d like some time off guard duty,” Clarke said lightly. “He’d probably jump at the chance for a few weeks.”  
  
Kane watched them for a second longer, obviously expecting more, but he didn't get it.  
  
"Well, sooner would be better," he said. "The more hands, the more we'll be ahead of schedule."  
  
"Yeah," Bellamy muttered, and threw a glance at Clarke. Now it was her turn to look innocent, and she only widened her eyes at him as her hand slid up a little higher, up the inside of his thigh and then over the length of his cock.  
  
Here, she could feel the heat of his body even through the thick polyester. She held his gaze, eyes wide and innocent, fighting to keep her face a mask even as she saw his nostrils flare and his pupils suddenly expand.  
  
_Don't you dare,_  his expression said. She only arched an eyebrow.

_You started this._

He could pull away at any time, and he knew that just as well as she did.  
  
"So with Miller and the other two, we could be looking at finishing the wall expansion within the next month—“ Kane went on.  
  
He didn’t draw away. Clarke turned forward again, politely listening, but her hand remained in his lap. She let it linger there just a second before she was sure the council's attention had turned fully back to Kane, and then her hand began slowly tracing up the hidden curve of his cock. He was half-hard through his pants, but as she began to stroke she felt him twitch under her palm.

Bellamy let out a slow breath.  
  
_Who’s winning now?_  
  
She kept the motion of her hand light, barely a twitch of her shoulder so no one would catch the movement. Kane went on discussing man hours and wall expansions and okay, she wasn't paying attention anymore. It was much more interesting, keeping her face forward and an expression of polite interest on her features while all her senses were trained to the person beside her.

His breathing was off, just a little, but otherwise he seemed to be keeping it together. The expression on his face might've been classified a little more grim than usual, but nothing she hadn't seen before.  
  
So Clarke let her hand slide to his belt.  
  
She managed to unclasp it one-handed, soft enough that the metal barely clinked. She'd gotten to the top button of his pants before Bellamy managed a quick inhale and she felt his hand clamp down on hers.  
  
She turned her head slightly to watch him.   
  
He was staring at her, those dark eyes stormy, and he shook his head just a fraction. She smiled, soft and innocent.   
  
_This means I win._

He narrowed his eyes at her, reading the triumph on her face. For half a second, she saw it warring on his face.  
  
Slowly, he eased his hand back and she smiled more.  
  
The zipper of his pants was like a soft sigh. She drew her hand back just for a second—glancing quickly to make sure Kane and the rest of the council were engrossed in the wall plans—before she licked her palm and slid her hand into his pants.

The exhale that came out of his lungs was slow, and controlled, and she watched him swallow as she drew out his cock. The air was warm, despite the faint current the scavenged fan had managed to provide, but she still watched him shiver as she drew her fingertips lightly up the smooth, silken skin and trace the head.   
  
He grabbed his jacket, pulling it into his lap and over her hand, shielding them from view—they were utterly exposed if one of the council members seated on the side angled their chair even a little-- or if Kane got closer to the edge of the table.  
  
“Cheater,” Clarke whispered, unable to suppress a grin.  
  
Bellamy threw her a glare that lost some of its edge as she began to stroke, purposefully setting a slow, even rhythm.  
  
Still, with the jacket, she felt a little more free to watch him. The struggle to keep still, keep his face neutral, was fascinating. The rhythm of her wrist was slow and smooth, so she didn't move her arm too much and give herself away. It had the added bonus of being so slow she knew it wouldn't be enough to make him come.  
  
And from the way he swallowed hard and threw her another glare that could have melted iron, he knew it too. She rewarded herself with another small, triumphant smile.  
  
_You started this_.  
  
He shook his head a little in disbelief, swallowing hard before he sunk back in his chair a little.   
  
"Does anyone have anything new to add to the agenda?" Kane said, turning away from the wall plans to glance at the council. Clarke felt Bellamy go tense, freeze, but she didn't let her grip falter, even as the rhythm stilled. His cock throbbed in her palm in protest, but he didn't make a sound.  
  
"I think Bellamy said something about weapons training," she said.  
  
Kane raised an eyebrow, and looked at Bellamy.  
  
"I'm good," he muttered. "Nevermind."

His jaw twitched again, and she tried to control the sudden shiver that went through her. She had a feeling she was going to pay for this later. She traced her thumb over him, over the pulsating vein in his cock that was still throbbing every few seconds, in time with his heartbeat.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," Kane said. "We need to get more people trained so we limit ammo waste."  
  
Bellamy nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
The Chancellor didn't look too impressed with this newfound recalcitrance, but exhaled. "So you'll put together some training schedules with some of the other guardsmen? Who do you recommend?"

From the utter blank look on his face, Clarke was suddenly sure Bellamy couldn't remember another guard's name if his life depended on it. She resisted the urge to bite down on her bottom lip and decided to take mercy on him.

"Maybe we can put together a list later," she suggested. "Make sure everyone who's being reassigned to the wall is good before we count who we can spare."

Kane nodded. "Good. Get it done."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
She felt Bellamy exhale as Kane began to turn.

She let her nails scrape gently over him, startling a gasp that he had to cough suddenly to cover. 

If anyone else stared at them they drew their attention away as Kane began to write on an empty space on the board.  
  
The look Bellamy threw her promised retribution, and she shivered a little, imagining that. She started to stroke him again, faster this time, as another Council member began to complain about the shower system and the repairs needed. Her cunt was aching, clenching down on nothing, and she paused just a moment to sit back and cross her legs, angling her body toward Bellamy again so she could press her thighs together.

From the sharp look Bell suddenly shot her, he could tell exactly what she was feeling. She swallowed and let her eyes flick over him. 

A bead of sweat was forming at the base of his throat, and she stared at it, imagining the taste of him. She wanted him back in their room. She wanted him inside her.

Her hand shifted a little faster, risking that they wouldn't be caught, that no one would look, and prayed that no one would for just one more long moment. He was close-- her fingertips brushed against his balls, smoothing her fingers over them so gently before returning to her rhythm.   
  
Kane was still writing, and the rest of the Council was caught up in what was now a full-scale rant about shower times and schedules, so she turned to brush her lips against Bellamy's ear.  
  
" _You're so close,_ " she teased. " _If you can come without making a sound, I think you'll win_."  
  
She watched his eyes flick shut, and that bead of sweat finally broke and ran under his tshirt and she exhaled before she turned her head a little-- it would look like she was whispering to him still-- and caught his earlobe between her teeth, biting down gently. She felt his body tense under her hands, felt his hips arch as he came with a shudder, coming into her hand, hot and thick. She stroked him until he stopped shuddering, and she breathed a curse. " _Fuck._ "  
  
He hadn't make a sound. His breath was uneven, and he swallowed hard, and after a second she drew back, wiping her hand on his jacket before she eased away from him.  
  
It took him a second for him to meet her eyes again. His pupils were still blown, and he looked like he might kill her. It was a look that made every part of her throb as she exhaled.

" _You're going to pay for that,"_ he hissed, so low only she would've heard it. 

She only smiled coolly at him, and angled herself away so she didn't brush against him any longer. " _We'll see."_  


End file.
